1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to photoelectric conversion, especially to a photoelectric converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric converter may include a laser diode for emitting optical signals, a first optical transmission assembly, a second optical transmission assembly coupled with the first optical transmission assembly, and a photo diode. The optical signals emitted from the laser diode can enter the first optical transmission assembly, and be transmitted through the second optical transmission assembly to the photo diode, and finally can be converted into electrical signals by the photo diode.
The first optical transmission assembly includes a plurality of lenses and the second optical assembly includes a plurality of optical fibers for coupling the lenses with the optical fibers to allow optimum signal transmittance. The first optical transmission assembly has to be mechanically and precisely engaged and configured with the second optical transmission assembly via a plurality of positioning holes and positioning posts to ensure the lenses are precisely aligned with the optical fibers. However, the alignment between the positioning holes and the positioning posts is difficult to achieve consistently, which may result in lowered coupling precision between the lenses and the optical fibers, and result in poor optical signals transmittance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.